In the past, discrete components were used to be assembled on a circuit board to build a system. Components were used to spaced out on the circuit board and the spacing was mostly sufficient to diminish noise interference from some components that could affect the operations of the other components. However, in the age of circuit miniaturization and market's demand for a complete system in one single integrated circuit force system designers to fabricate noise producing components and the components that may be affected by the noise side by side, often nanometers away from each other, on a same wafer.